


tired

by Rouhn



Series: Colifer one shots by Rouhn [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, bed, phone, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: JMO looks so tired the last days and this little story shows my thoughts about it:Colin is asking why Jen is so tired the last days over phone





	tired

**Author's Note:**

> in my opinion, Jen looks very tired and worn out the last days, these are my thoughts about it
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Ba5gSzHFZR4/?hl=de&taken-by=jmostyles
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Ba2GnYSlyq1/?hl=de&taken-by=jmostyles
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BavWe9gFn_i/?hl=de&taken-by=jmostyles
> 
> although in the last pictures she wasn't looking that tired like in the first one from yesterday...

“Jen, you still there?” His voice was full of concern, this was why he had called her, he was afraid it was all too much for her - he had never seen her that ambitious the last years, why now?

 

“Yeah, sorry, just tired,” she mumbled, he could hear a rustling before she murmured something incoherently.

 

“Jen? Jen, you need to rest. You seem exhausted, you-“

 

“I am,” Jen said groggily.

 

He closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. Why did she do that to herself and her body? He knew how proud she was of her film and how much she wanted to promote it and show everyone her hard work, but why did she want to do it at any cost.

 

“When did you sleep a whole night the last time?” The question was out before he was able to stop the words.

 

“Colin,” Jen groaned, followed by another rustling.

 

A loud sigh escaped Jennifer’s and Colin’s mouths the same time. “I miss you.” The confession startled him, he closed his eyes and sighed again, feeling the same way but not sure how to tell her without keeping her hopes high.

He looked around, scanning the room. It was cold inside but it didn’t bother him much, he focused back on the conversation, he had to know what was going on.

 

“Why can’t you sleep at night, Jennifer?” Silence. He closed his eyes, shaking his head and rubbing his neck. “Jen?”

 

“I- Can you tell me something? Anything. Just keep talking.” It was a plea, something he hadn’t heard out of her mouth for a long time. 

 

Colin took a deep breath, he thought about what he could tell her until he finally knew.

 

“Do you know how proud I am of you? Seeing you at these events, showing everyone your talent, showing them your beauty and your-“

 

“Stop! Don’t-,” a deep breath could be heard, “how are Millie and Evan?”

 

“Huh?” Really she wanted to hear about his kids? He knew she wanted to hear everything that was going on in his life but he didn’t think it was the right moment to share this kind of information. “Jen, I-“

 

“Hugo is growing so fast, Julia calls me every now and then letting me FaceTime with the kids,” Jen started before Colin had a chance to say anything, “mom and dad visited them last week, it was nice to see how much they love the kids.”

 

“Jen-“

 

“I think Daniel is going to start a family soon too, Ellie and he were talking about it lately, but I am not quite sure.”

 

“Jen-“

 

“I started a new project my own, I think directing is my future. I love being an actress but I think I did that long enough and I don’t have to stop completely and-“

 

“Jen!”

 

“What? I asked you to talk to me and you refused so I talk and fill you in, so why are you interrupting me?” Her voice was angry, her tiredness vanished.

 

“Apologies,” Colin laid back in his  bed, “I didn’t want to make you angry, I- Jen?”

 

Before the line went dead he could hear her sob, a soft one, barely audible but nevertheless present.

 

“Shit,” Colin jumped up, re-dialing her number but only reaching voicemail box.

 

“Jen, I am sorry, it was not my intention making you angry or hurting you. I just wanted to hear you, ask why you look so tired, ask why you’re doing this to yourself, now I made you mad. Please, call me back, please Jen, I am concerned and I miss you and-“ he lifted his phone seeing that she was already calling him. He ended the first call and accepted the incoming.

 

“Jen!” relief filled his voice.

 

“Sorry,” she said quietly, „must have cut you off the moment I turned in bed.“ Lie!  
  
They fell silent again. Colin took a deep breath.

 

„Millie and Evan do fine. Evan is in preschool as you know and he just put up a fight a few days ago. Can you imagine Evan putting up a fight, I couldn’t but after I heard he was just defending a girl in his class I was so proud of him,“ he listened, hearing her breath but nothing else, so he went on, „Millie has her first tooth. Can you remember how long it took Evan to have his first? But it seems she is doing fine. She sleeps during the night, she is a very content baby.“

 

Colin went on and on until he heard Jen snore. „Sweet dreams, love,“ he said and smiled to himself. The moment he was going to end the call he heard her words, a soft whisper before he heard rustling again. „Thanks, Col, I love you too.“

 

He ended the call and laid his phone on his nightstand, putting his face in his hands. He had to tell her, just not tonight. Maybe tomorrow but not tonight.


End file.
